blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Track
is the 13th episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Blaze, AJ and Gabby join Pegwheel the pirate truck on an epic treasure hunt with various dangers they'll face. Meanwhile, Crusher and Pickle have their own treasure hunt with rather "crabby" results. Synopsis On a beach, Blaze is practicing racing moves with AJ and Gabby in tow. While they drive, Gabby greets the viewers and explains the situation. After a landing, they spot a pirate ship nearby, and hear the sound of a pirate onboard. It turns out to be Pegwheel the Pirate, who has a map with him and is off to find some treasure. Seconds after Pegwheel sets off however, he suddenly comes to a stop and cannot drive. Blaze goes over to check on him, and Gabby cheers Pegwheel by saying she can fix him and takes a look at his engine. She realizes his engine isn't making any combustion - explosions which make an engine work and gives him the power to drive. To make combustion, he needs heat, fuel and oxygen. Pegwheel realizes he forgot to add fuel, and Blaze lends him some which fixes his engine. Before Pegwheel sets off on his treasure hunt, he invites Blaze, AJ and Gabby to come with him which the accept. They have to follow the map to the treasure, which they can all share. The team begins their hunt as Blaze On plays. Inspecting the map, the team sees the treasure is buried on top of Pirate's Peak. First, they have to cross Booby Trap Bridge, which is full of booby traps which pop the tires of someone. Pegwheel detests this at first, but upon almost running into a booby trap when trying to cross, Blaze saves him in time. To get across, they have to move fast and stay away from the traps. They succeed with help from the viewer and go on. Back at the beach, Crusher and Pickle are dressed like pirates much to the former's annoyance, but when Pickle mentions digging for treasure, Crusher immediately gets excited and starts digging, only to find out it's too hard. While he was digging however, he gets sand on a crab who's sunbathing nearby, and it pinches him in the rear. Checking the map, Gabby sees the next place they need to cross is Gator Lagoon, which is full of pesky alligators. Blaze sees a way across: they'll launch themselves over the gaters and onto the nearby ships with a cannon. Using combustion, they use the right blasts with help from the viewer and make it across, where Gabby sees Pirate's Peak in the distance. They then sing a Combustion song as they observe various methods of using it. Meanwhile, Crusher is still digging with Pickle helping out. Crusher begins to get thirsty and spies a glass of lemonade, which happens to belong to the crab from earlier. When Crusher refuses to give it back, the crab pinches him again. Blaze and Pegwheel approach Pirate's Peak, but they are suddenly pursued by bighorns dressed like pirates. Pegwheel realizes they're Pirate Bighorns and they run and hide, losing them for now. Reaching Pirate's Peak, they have to get to the top before the Pirate Bighorns return. Blaze has an idea: they can use a rocket to blast to the top. He transforms into one and they hear the Pirate Bighorns coming, so he blasts off just in time. Finally making it to the top, the gang scopes out the X which marks the spot, where the treasure is buried. Blaze uses Blazing Speed to dig super fast, uncovering the treasure chest. They open it and find a myriad of coins and jewels, which transform into a giant racetrack for them to race on: a treasure track. The gang races each other around it together. In the last scene, Crusher and Pickle are still digging, and Crusher gives up just when Pickle finds the treasure chest. Crusher refuses to share it however, but upon opening the chest, he finds the crab he encountered, which pinches him and scares him away. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept Category:Episodes where Gabby describes the STEM concept